User blog:Vilkas-Warrior-Of-Mesa/Pixel Gun 3D-The Clan Wars
There are many players who remember the Clan Wars from Pixel Gun. I was one of them. If you don't know what it is, or how it started, I'm glad your reading this, for that was a horrible time for the game, and how it shaped the way players play today. Let me show you How it all started. The war I believe started around the update 7.0.1 and lasted about half a year. As I said before it was awful..Players were quitting..hate mail was sent to the creator(Rilisoft), and everything was just terrible. Now that you know the time and what mostly happened, I want to bring you way deeper in how it all started. Before this time, several clans were totally unleashing and few of them, dominated the whole of the game. Those few consist of about... 6 major clans who I will list Dominating ones here: Guardian Snipers, Faze, ÐaRk, MERCZ, The Lost X, and Black Mesa. All of these clans were strong, but I will name two who I will describe the best, and how they both fell due to accidents, and defeat. First I will talk about Guardian Snipers, and then my Clan, Black Mesa. Guardian Snipers was by far one of the best clans I have ever seen. In a good way, they varied weapons, some were excellent at sniping, others weren't. Some work good at Melee, others weren't. Even though they varied in weapons, they all together were a great clan. The Clan leader Phantom, was by far one of the most intelligent players at the time. He could simply ambush other players, make hackers leave the game..and tons of other things that would surprise you. Phantom's clan itself had many members I believe. I know he consisted of around 10-15 members if not more. Sadly though, Phantom's game crashed weeks before the war started. As this happens, many debates in his clan broke out about who will become the next clan Leader, and as a result, all of them fought each other making the clan be disbanded, and basically it turned ashes. Now that Guardian Snipers was gone, Chaos began to happen, it wasn't a good thing either.Phantom's clan brought peace to the game and to prevent war..but sadly, now that his game crashed, and his clan wasn't around, war started. Black Mesa, the clan that was my home, my peace, and most of my enjoyment in the game..(Sigh) I still wish it was around..but sadly it fell during the war, and was never brought back..I wish it did for I never will forget it. Mesa was a great clan. It truly was. We all had a good time, we all fought together and our leader was beyond great. Our leader Rupert Scooter was in my opinion compared to Phantom if not a few ranks lower. He had 46% best player worldwide rankings at the time. I believe Phantom's was around 52%. Rupert was an excellent leader. He made sure we stayed up to date on our weapons,(buying new ones) made sure we all got along, was humorous at times and skilled. He would have furious battles with someone/Clan if they did not promote peace. The Clan had 24 members, each with the highest level.We destroyed many clans that posed a threat..one was Mercz. They were strong and fierce but not a match for us The Clan also had 3 major spots for the use of handling of what w.ent on. You had Leader, Co-Leader, and seeker. As you know Rupert was the main Leader. The Co-Leader Dj Wolf Pup, was In charge when Rupert wasn't around. She was amazing at handling issues typically fights. Even though she was never leader she still was great for what she did. Seeker, was me. I was in charge of the Seekers who, well seeked out information..basically we were spies. We were good at it to. We would create fake usernames, and swap genders around. We even managed to learn the Guardian Snipers password and their whereabouts, but we got caught by a clan member named "117" which therefore told I believe Phantom's girlfriend named Natily. We didn't want war so we just left. Now here comes the sad part. Just before Phantoms games crashed, the Brutal Headhunter came out with many other weapons. As you all know, we were staying up to date with ours, and nobody had enough to buy the new weapons. Rupert and a few others bought them..with actual money. All the other clans saved up I assume and basically bought them. About 1 week after Phantoms game crashed, smaller clans began fighting and we had to put them to rest. We all were saddened by Guardian Snipers loss, but we had to keep pushing on. We went to war with Faze and had a 3 hour war with them and we conquered their leader and he agreed not to fight anymore. But we saw the real rising threat. The Dark Clan. 3 of my most respected and greatest spies, £uke, Midnight, and Dj Zax all went to all Dark meeting disguised as Dark members. Sadly they found out. They began killing them and questioning then and eventually they left. According to them, The Darks wanted total domination against all clans, and wanted to control the game. We were the first to see this, and the next day Rupert declared war on the Darks. ..Sadly we underestimated the Dark Clan they destroyed us during the war. It got so bad Rupert himself came in, and began killing a few members. This went on for 4 days. We had a few victories, but those were nothing compared to the Darks. Just Imagine respawning on a map and getting shot at the first step you walk. That's how it was. Eventually we had to surrender. Rupert surrendered to them and they laughed in his face..they said beg. He pleaded for mercy and peace arrived. They said they wouldn't claim domination because they just did, and now "we are all rich in coins..thank you!" After this Everyone began raging with Rupert. He said he had no choice and if he didn't surrender it would be like that forever. Everyone began..Basically fighting and tormenting him and said he shouldn't be our leader. Then fights broke out which involved him and other members. He kindly asked them to stop and said "that's not what Our clan handles things..violence is what brought us here..i don't want it to happen again.". They said " we don't care..we already lost..what's the clan worth anyway?" Then, they began housing meetings on who will be the new leader. About 4 people myself included, said no..others said yes. Rupert said he wouldn't have this kind of talk, and they said within seconds, I'm sorry but we all agreed you are worthless..we are leaving forever". Then everyone of then last said "Coward" and left forever. 3 people left..Me Rupert and Pup. She said she was sorry for what happened, and like me she understood we couldn't defeat them. Rupert said " Thank you both for standing beside me during this moment. It aches me to say that the clan is gone and it will remain like that forever. I'm sorry..I can't repay you with anything I have. But I myself, guarantee you that you will..will always..absolutely always have my thanks..so..thank you". Then he left without a trace, and I never saw him again. Me and Dj Wolf Pup were friends after that. Quiet a while but sadly, her tablet broke and I never saw her again. It has been a while, I wish to see her again also. Now i would like to say this. That all happened way before these current updates. No armor,.... no gun upgrades.., no gems, and the levels were different as well as servers, (they used to consist of 10, now they are 8).Thank you for reading all of what happened of the Clan War..it was a hard time, but luckily it's over..and it will stay that way..hopefully. I have seen and heard that Guardian Snipers is coming back and I've actually seen Phantom himself, but he now calls himsel"Phyloseum"..and I have to admit I'm glad to see his clan is now up and running and I hope that his game doesn't crash..Hopefully he still can maintain peace. Sooner or later I will Recreate Black Mesa If, Rupert never returns. I don't know what happened to Rupert, I saw him once in February of this year and he said "long time no see friend". We talked for a while and I mentioned Black Mesa. He said " I always have known you should have been leader." Go ahead..you deserve it..make me proud =)." Then once again he left without a trace. I haven't seen or heard from him ever since, and he still hasn't accepted my friend request. So..I'm thinking..should I bring back the Clan..or will it end up like last time..but I remember..he said "Make me proud." Once again everyone, thank you for learning about The Clan Wars, and Guardian Snipers and Black Mesa. Rember it did take place around 2 years ago, so dont get confused if you thought it happend yesterday..Also, thank all of you who spent their time readIng this, It makes me proud unleashing the history of the game and how the history shaped today's Pixel Gun. Also please, do not edit this if you get the chance I would like this to show the history of the game and how I played it.Thank you-Vilkas Great news everyone! I should of mentioned this a while ago, but I recently bought back Mesa! Anyway, as of today, The new Black Mesa, now has 19 members! I'm really glad I bought back the Clan. But, get this. Apparently, a player by the name of KingofScoccer18 joined and asked me why I deleted the clan. I said,"I never even created it in the first place..but..what?" He said something that totally shocked me. He said that" A guy named Rupert-Scooter had a clan of 12 members, and I was in it. Then, he for some reason deleted it. I had him on my friends list, and saw he was on a map with a guy named Phyloseum, on a school map a few months ago..and and haven't seen him again" To my surprise, and belief, Rupert recreated Mesa, and quit the clan..But remember before I told you about Guardian Snipers and phantom, and how I said his name is now Phyloseum? Rupert must of joined Guardian Snipers..is this a Coincidence? Guys, please let me know in the comments below. If it really is Rupert, that's amazing, because it means, he's active again. Thx again guys!-Vilkas Category:Blog posts